Kamek
Kamek (''カメック Kamekku'') es un enemigo del universo ''Mario'', y el villano principal del [[Yoshi (universo)|universo Yoshi]]. Es uno de los Magikoopas más poderosos, así como uno de los secuaces más confiables de Bowser, incluso siendo su cuidador cuando este era solo un bebé. Originalmente apareciendo como una pegatina en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Kamek aparece en la nueva entrega de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] como un enemigo en el Smashventura de la versión para Nintendo 3DS y como elemento del escenario Reino Champiñón U de la versión para Wii U. Perfil [[Archivo:Kamek Super Mario World 2.jpg|thumb|left|150px|Kamek en Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island.]]Kamek es un Magikoopa de avanzada edad cuya indumentaria consiste de unos anteojos y un manto azulado, con un gorro del mismo color. Siempre lleva consigo su cetro, el cual es dorado y posee una gema roja en la punta. A pesar de su avanzada edad, no hay rastros físicos que la delaten, salvo por un ligero incremento en su altura. Los poderes de Kamek son versiones más avanzadas de los poderes característicos de los Magikoopas, como teletransportación a corto alcance, creación seres por medio de objetos inanimados, e incluso piroquinesis. No obstante, Kamek ha demostrado tener poderes propios, el más característico siendo su habilidad de agrandar y encoger a otras criaturas, incluido él mismo, a tamaños extremos. Kamek es uno de los consejeros y secuaces más confiables de Bowser, a quien ve como un hijo debido a haberlo criado el mismo. Kamek no ve a los Mario Bros., Mario y Luigi, con rencor alguno, pero luchará contra ellos bajo las ordenes de Bowser. En los juegos de Yoshi, no obstante, Kamek es el antagonista principal, tratando varias veces de secuestrar a los bebés Mario y Luigi, incluso viajando en el tiempo en varias ocasiones. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kamek únicamente cuenta con dos pegatinas en este juego. En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Kamek como enemigo en el Smashventura sobrevolando la zona y lanzando hechizos hacia el personaje para causarle daño, Kamek también tiene la capacidad de teletransportarse y convertir a los bloques en enemigos, tal como lo hace en sus juegos de origen. En el Mundo Smash Kamek aparece en el tablero haciendo cambiar de lugar las torres mágicas. Además, este personaje también interviene en el Reino Champiñón U cambiando la apariencia del escenario. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Kamek :Kamek es un enemigo con túnica de la serie Mario que va en escoba y te ataca con magia. Se teletransporta por el escenario buscando combatientes y, si se topa contigo, empezará a lanzarte hechizos que al alcanzarte reducirán tus habilidades. Dado al poder de sus ataques, eso es lo último que necesitas. :*''SNES: Super Mario World'' (08/1991) :*''SNES: Super Mario World 2: Yoshi’s Island'' (10/1995) Inglés right|90px :Kamek :Kamek is a magic-wielding, robed figure usually seen riding on a broomstick in the Mario series. He teleports around the stage, looking for fighters. When he finds one, he'll cast spells at them. If he hits you with one, your stats will drop. That's no good, since you'll need some power to deal with Kamek's high stamina! :*''SNES: Super Mario World'' (08/1991) :*''SNES: Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' (10/1995) Galería Pikachu junto a Kamek y un Monóculus en el Smashventura.png|Kamek como enemigo en el Smashventura. Enlaces externos Veáse también Categoría:Enemigos comunes Categoría:Elementos de escenarios